justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Girl
"American Girl" by Bonnie' 'McKee is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'''' as a DLC and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' Dancer * Black hair with a ponytail * Pink dress similar to The Way's P2 * A gold necklace * Gold bracelets * A yellow and blue letterman jacket with an 8 on it. * Pink high socks * Black heeled boots * Black sunglasses. Background The routine takes place in front of the flag of the United States of America. Various items and pictures appear such as donuts, cheeseburgers, roads in the desert, the Statue of Liberty, a sunny sky or a starry sky and the Hollywood hill with "Bonnie McKee" written instead of "Hollywood". The family from Blame It On The Boogie also makes a cameo. During the bridge she is "out of sight." Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4:' Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. Gold Move 3: Jump up while pounding your fist. AG Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 4 AG Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups American Girl ''appears in the following mashups: * Summer' (Girl Power) ' * Walk This Way '(Ladies Only)' Captions ''American Girl ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Shake Up Star Trivia *The dancer is similar from Mr. Saxobeat, and the extreme version of Blurred Lines. *The random objects appearing are of modern American culture. It appears at the top left of the flag where the 50 stars should be placed. *The intro to Blame It On The Boogie makes an appearance at the part where "I was raised by a television" is said. The video has edited colors, though. * Nothing is censored throughout the song, although some may expect to have something censored. (Specifically "Alcohol" from the line "Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol" being in the term of getting drunk and "Body" from the line I'll just keep movin my body" since body was censored in It's My Birthday and it's being used with a same meaning.). * While Bonnie McKee has written several songs featured in the game series -- namely California Gurls, Teenage Dream, C'mon, Part of Me and Birthday -- this is the first and only song she actually does perform. * In the Party Master Mode of Summer, '''Gold Move 3' from this song isn't counted as Gold Move. * Her dress is similar to P2's dress from The Way. * The song was once featured on Just Dance Now, but was eventually removed for unknown reasons. Gallery Americangirljd2014.jpg JD2014_Screenshot_AMERICAN_GIRL_PS4_2.jpg americangirldlc.jpg|American Girl AmericanGirl.png|American Girl in the menu american girl.jpg Picto Stripe.png|The Pictograms AmericanGirlDLC Coach.png|The Coach Videos File:Bonnie McKee - American Girl-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - American Girl - 5* Stars (DLC) Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now